The Last Requirement
by Avadrea
Summary: The List of 10 was a sacred convent. What happens when if falls in the wrong hands? Or maybe they where the right hands all along. A cute oneshot. *First Place winner of Dokuga One Shot Challenge "Breathless"*


The Last Requirement

By Avadrea

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

A/N: I am so proud that this fic won first place in Dokuga's Oneshot Challenge for "Breathless" there where a lot of other great entries and I am very honored to have placed at all let alone first.

A/N: Thanks to Cakeiton for being my in a clinch beta.

It was a silly thing to do. No, it was worse than silly, it was downright childish, yet it was a tradition that Kagome had honored every week for years. Actually, it made senses that it was so childish; after all Sango had come up with the whole thing when they were in the second grade. It started as a game between just the two of them, but their small cult grew in middle school with the addition of Ayame, the cheerful redhead had sat next to Kagome in homeroom and the three had become instant friends. All of them were completely devoted to their odd pastime. Never once had they failed in all these years to continue their weekly rite.

So here she was, a college student, ignoring an "important" lecture on why things fall and instead focused on "The Sacred List of 10". The laws of the list had evolved over the years, they were to be followed loyally as it was an utter sin to break a single one.

The list was to be written only in the most honorable of notebooks; one that had a kitten, a puppy, a unicorn, or some hot model on the cover was preferable. The list must never be written in black or dark blue ink; only bright pretty colors where allowed, pink being the most approved color. Within the contents of the list, any 'I', 'j', or exclamation point written HAD to be dotted with a small heart. Doodles were a necessary embellishment of the final list and at least one large heart containing appropriate initials, along with a plus sign and the word forever, was required.

Each week they would take turns declaring the subject of the Sacred List. Sometimes the subjects were silly, like "Top 10 pet names that make me want to hurl". Other times the questions where more serious, like when Sango choose "10 things that give me hope when I fell like my life is over". This week was one of Ayame's silly romantic one's; "10 Signs That I Have Found My Truelove".

Sighing, Kagome scanned her list and tapped the end of her pink pen against her lips. At first, she hadn't thought it would be that hard of a list to complete. After all she knew what she wanted in a man… didn't she? The first few items had been easy enough at least; Loyalty, Honesty, Love, Intelligence, they were all no brainers, really. After that her listed started to sound like she was picking out a roommate, not a soul mate. Must like cats. Helps with the chores. Puts the toilet seat down. Doesn't Smoke. Enjoys Reading.

She almost wanted to stick her tongue out at her own frumpy ways. Honestly, who dreams of a man who puts the toilet seat down… she needed some romance! She was sure that Ayame's list would contain requirements of length, girth, stamina, and other stats that would have her blushing red as they were read aloud. But that was just sex, not romance.

Smiling softly to herself she added one last requirement, a final, essential qualification from her future paramour Finishing off with the all important large heart in the lower left corner, Kagome blushed slightly as she scrawled in her standard initials. _K.H. + I.T_. Kagome completed the sacred list just as class was ending. Tucking the kitten notebook between her physics books she gathered her things; ready to head home for the day.

'_Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!_'

Kagome raced down the hall towards her early morning class trying to juggle her books and pull her hair back into a pony tail at the same time. She was going to be late… again. And it was all Inuyasha's fault. It was ALWAYS Inuyasha's fault.

She couldn't really be to mad at him. Her best friend meant well when he dragged her out of her "moldy den" to "connect with the real world." He was always saying that she was not getting enough human socialization between her classes and studying. Kagome was beginning to suspect that "human socialization" was code for designated driver as most of his "connecting with the real world" involved going from bar to bar where he got drunk and sang karaoke till three in the morning.

Inuyasha was loud, crude and annoying, but he also had a heart of gold and was always there for her whenever she really needed him. Besides, he looked adorable passed out on her floor still mumbling "what is love, baby don't hurt me…"

Giggling at the memory she didn't notice the innocent bystander in her path until it was too late to stop. Letting out a belated yelp of warning she barreled into the man sending books and papers flying in all directions as they went down in a chaotic tangle of limbs.

Her attempts to untangle herself from her unlucky victim only made things worse as her elbow connected with his forehead, knocking him back again. "Must you ALWAYS cause trouble for me, Kagome?"

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome ceased her struggles as she leaned over to stare down at the familiar face. Inuyasha's older half brother glared up at her over his off kilter spectacles still balanced perilously on his nose. She wondered for a moment how his golden eyes could look so annoyed and yet so bored at the same time. "I umm… I didn't see you…"

"Obviously," he grunted.

"I was just… I was late… and I was running… and…" Kagome swallowed as she watched his eyes slowly narrow. She had known him for years, well she had been in his presence on regular occasions for years, they barely even talked to each other, yet he still made her nervous. Already she could feel her heart panicking in her chest beating rapidly as if trying to break its way free from her ribcage. She couldn't blame it; she wanted to escape too.

"Kagome?" His deep even tone broke in on her racing thoughts.

"Ummm… yeah?"

"Do you think you can get off me now?"

Blinking in confusion Kagome looked down at the expansive chest she was sprawled across before turning her head to look over her shoulder, noticing how her legs where intimately intertwined with his. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks while turning her gaze back to his, her eyes growing wide at how close their faces where.

With a high pitched yelp she was on her feet snatching up her books. "S…sorry S…Sesshoumaru! I.. I…. Bye!"

Sitting up slowly he watched her retreating back a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. As he stood to gather her things he paused to pick up an abandoned note book. On its cover was an absurdly cute kitten with large staring eyes.

"Hn."

'_Oh no. He was NOT going to do it to her again!'_ Kagome huffed as she stormed towards her front door. She had just gotten into her pj's and settled into her favorite chair fully intending on enjoying a QUITE evening at home watching sappy movies and drinking cocoa. But it was not to be, her "happy time" was interrupted by a demanding knock at her door..

"Are you serious?" she groused as she yanked the door open. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused me to…..day…"

Kagome froze mid-tirade as she stared at the man standing outside her apartment. Right color hair, right color eyes… wrong brother.

"I hadn't realized I was so troublesome to you Kagome." He stepped past her into her apartment as if her dumbstruck awe was an invitation. "I will endeavor to cause you less turmoil in the future."

Shaking herself out of her shock she stared at him as he removed his coat and laid it across the arm of her couch. _'Endeavor'? 'Turmoil'? Honestly who talked like that?_ "Umm… Sesshoumaru, not to be rude but… Well… Why are you here?"

For a moment he seemed too interested in examining the assortment of cheerful knickknacks on her mantel to answer her. Finally reaching out to turn a smiling photo of Inuyasha face down on the shelf he shrugged. "I wish to test a theory."

"And you need my help?"

Sesshoumaru turned to her, pushing his glasses to rest higher on the bridge of his nose. Letting his eyes wander over her face he gave her a measured nod. "You are an intrinsic part of the experiment."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to help you with an experiment at nine o'clock in the evening." Kagome shook her head in confusion. "Is this for a class of some kind?"

Sesshoumaru stepped closer reaching out to place his hands on her cheeks. Her entire body went still in shock as he leaned towards her, his warm breath fanning against her lips as he spoke. "No, but it is VERY important."

Before her next breathe his lips where on hers. They moved against her own in soft slow caresses as his fingers slowly trailed along her jaw before becoming tangled in her hair. Drawing her closer he nipped lightly at her bottom lip before sucking languidly on the sensitive bud. When his tongue dipped out to trace the rosy skin Kagome knew she was lost.

Instead of pulling back he pressed his attack, his tongue slowly lapping at the seam of her lips begging for entrance, demanding she allow him to truly taste her. Whimpering softly she surrendered, and he plundered. Gentle caresses became hungry and wanton as his mouth devoured hers, his tongue tracing along her teeth before seeking to dance with her own; trying to coax her to taste him as well.

Unable to deny herself she followed his lead letting her tongue sweep over his earning a deep satisfied growl from him. He was pulling her closer, pressing her soft body into his own hard planes as he sucked on her exploring tongue. She could feel the feverish heat of his body threw the barrier of their clothing and the warmth was making her dizzy.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. With a desperate groan she tore her lips from his to gasp desperately for much needed air. Her entire body was trembling and her knees felt like they would give out on her at any moment. Slipping a strong arm around her waist he held her steady against him as he gazed down at her flushed face. His own cheeks where tinted a slight pink, his lips parted slightly as he panted trying to catch his breath along with her.

For a long moment he watched her, his golden eyes searching her own for something. Whatever it was he must have found it. Giving a slight nod of satisfaction he reached behind him to pull a kitten covered notebook out of his back pocket. Kagome watch in stunned silence as he flipped it open to a familiar page before pulling a pen out of his front pocket. Her eyed wandered down … The List… THE LIST! Her heart fluttered as she noticed the words; Loyalty, Honesty, Love, Intelligence. Next to each word was a single proud check mark. All accept one, the last one.

Clicking the trigger on his pen Sesshoumaru placed a confident check next to the final requirement. 'His kisses leave me breathless'. Blinking she watched as he calmly crossed out the I.T. to replace it with a bold S.T.

"You will have to break the news to Inuyasha." He picked her up into his arms carrying her towards her bedroom. "There will be no karaoke at our wedding."


End file.
